Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! er det tredje spillet i Papa's Gameria-serien. Det er også det første spillet i Papa's Gameria-serien som kom ut i 2011. I Papa's Taco Mia! kom closerne. Intro full|left|138pxMitch/Maggie sover utenfor Papas Taco Mia for å bli med på den årlige Taco-spising konkuransen. Mitch/Maggie blir med på konkuransen og må kjempe mot James og Kingsley. Etter noen timer gir James opp, fordi han ble kvalm og har spist for mye. Og på kvelden er det Kingsley som må opp med det hvite flagget, fordi han orker heller ikke mer, og han sier: "Jeg kan ikke spise mer taco". Så seieren går da til Mitch/Maggie, og siden de vant må de overta som sjefer av Papas Taco Mia, det er Mitch/Maggie ikke like glad for. Nye ting *Dette Gameriaet er det første som har åpningssekvens-hint. Kunden som er utenfor butikken vil være den første kunden, og kunden som spretter ut fra siden på bygningen vil bli den andre kunden. *Ved bestilling og presentering av maten, viser bakgrunnen utsiden av butikken, og avslører om det er dag, skummring eller natt. *Utmerkerlser som spilleren kan få under spillingen er innført. *Closere og matkritiker er innført. *Listen over alle kundene er redesignet. *Når det er pause viser skjermen spillerens nivå, dag, kundepoeng, tips og hatter. *Hatter er innført. *Opplåsbare ingredienser er innført. *Kunder med høyere merker (bronse, sølv og gull) vil nå bestille fortere. *Ukentlige lønningsdager er innført. *Mange av kundene har fått nytt utseende. Ingredienser Kjøtt *Storfekjøtt (nivå 1) *Kylling (dag 2) *Svin (nivå 8) *Biff (nivå 12) Taco-skjell *Hardt sjell (nivå 1) *Mykt skjell (nivå 3) *Pita skjell (nivå 7) Topping *Tomatbåter (nivå 1) *Ost (nivå 1) *Salat (nivå 1) *Pinto-bønner (nivå 1) *Guacamole (nivå 1) *Løk (nivå 1) *Hvit ris (nivå 2) *Jalapeno (nivå 5) *Fajita Veggies (nivå 10) *Svarte bønner (nivå 11) *Brun ris (nivå 13) Sauser *Mild Sauce (nivå 1) *Rømme (nivå 1) *Hot Sauce (nivå 4) *Nacho ost (nivå 6) *Verde Sauce (nivå 9) *Loco Mystery Sauce (nivå 14) Closere og nye kunder Closere *'Rico' - thumb|132pxen mann som ønsker å starte sin egen Chilira. Han var med på Flipline Studios sitt aprilsnarr-bilde i 2012, der han hadde en Chiliria. Rico bor i Tacodale. *'Quinn '- en kvinne som er advokat og jobber i et advokatfirma. Hun er closer og vil alltid være det. Hun spiser bare ute en gang i uka. Quinn bor i Tacodale. *'Robby' - en mann som er piratfan og som ikke kommer i Papa's Burgeria og heller ikke i Papa's Pancakeria. Han var en av de første closerne og var closer i Papa's Taco Mia. Robby bor i Tastyville. *'Xandra' - en dame med fillete klær og en stor X på t-skjorta. Hun har en tvillingbror som heter Xolo. Hun var closer helt til Papa's Wingeria. Xandra bor i Tacodale. *'Akari' - en dame som liker å kjøre motorsykkel. Akari er tenåring og motorsyklist. Hun har en egen motorsykkel. I Papa's Taco Mia! var hun closer. Hun bor i Burgerburgh. *'Allan' - en mann med Elivis-sveis og en brukket tann. Han var med på St. Paddy's Day-bildet til Flipline.com sammen med Georgito. Allan bor i Tastyville. *'Jojo' - en mann som jobber som matkritiker og closer. Han gir en blå sløyfe til de restaurantene som serverer god mat til ham. Jojo bor i Tacodale. Nye kunder *'Nick' - en mann som liker å padle med kaiakk på fridagene sine. Han går rundt med redningsvest og en hjelm på hodet hele tiden. Nick bor i Tacodale. *'Georgito' - en rik forretningsmann. Han er basert på en av Tony Solary sine venner, George. Han går i en stripete dress og er den eneste kunden med monokkel. Georgito bor i Tacodale. *'Quinn '- thumb|120pxen kvinne som er advokat og jobber i et advokatfirma. Hun er closer og vil alltid være det. Hun spiser bare ute en gang i uka. Quinn bor i Tacodale. *'Jojo' - en mann som jobber som matkritiker og closer. Han gir en blå sløyfe til de restaurantene som serverer god mat til ham. Jojo bor i Tacodale. *'Xandra' - en dame med fillete klær og en stor X på t-skjorta. Hun har en tvillingbror som heter Xolo. Hun var closer helt til Papa's Wingeria. Xandra bor i Tacodale. *'Rico' - en mann som ønsker å starte sin egen Chilira. Han var med på Flipline Studios sitt aprilsnarr-bilde i 2012, der han hadde en Chiliria. Rico bor i Tacodale. *'Zoe' - en brun dame som spiller gitar. Zoe har en sekk med en gitar på ryggen og hun bor i Tacodale. *'Pickle' - en hund. Det er hunden til Prudence og har en rosa sløyfe. Pickle ble mistet i Papa's Pancakeria, men ble funnet igjen. Butikken Her ser du ting og priser som er i butikken. Upgrade shop *Doorbell: $30.00. *Cactus: $10.00. *Guac Poster: $5.00. *Beans Poster: $8.00. *Hard Taco Sign: $25.00. *Soft Taco Sign: $25.00. *Pita Sign: $25.00. *Pepper Lights: $60.00. *Gold Spatula: $100.00. *Gold Knife: $100.00. *Mystery Poster: $20.00. *Burgeria Poster: $20.00. *Romano Poster: $50.00. *Onion Ring Poster: $50.00. *Ceiling Fan: $150.00. *Desert Plant: $25.00. *Small Plant: $13.00. *Leafy Plant: $40.00. *TV: $150.00. *Newspaper Stand: $80.00. *Arcade Cabinet: $400.00. *Gumball Machine: $120.00. *Jukebox: $500.00. *Coffee Stand: $65.00. *Beef Alarm: $90.00. *Chicken Alarm: $90.00. *Pork Alarm: $90.00. *Steak Alarm: $90.00. *Extra Burner 1-2: $150.00. *Hypno Clock: $80.00. *Taco Hat: $60.00. *Sombrero: $120.00. *Chef Hat: $180.00. *Viking Helmet: $300.00. *Royal Crown: $1000.00. Trivia *Noean ganger er bilen som passerer butikken på starten av dagen, bilen til Roy. *Skiltet på leiligheten bak butikken er det en annonse på. For eksempel: Cletus sin skraphandel, Romano-familie kvartetten, Quinn, Timm and Associates (nå er det bare Quinn and Associates) eller Jojo Blue Ribbon Dining. *Dette spillet, og Papa's Burgeria, er de eneste spillene som bare har tre stasjoner. *Dette spillet, og Papa's Freezeria, er de eneste spillene der mini-spillene deres har blitt endret tre ganger. *Dette er det første Gameriaet hvor du ser at det står "Perfect!" når du får 100% på alle stasjonene. *Kundene i dette spillet ser ut til å være mindre tålmodige enn andre spill, selv når butikken er mer oppgradert. *Plakatene i denne restauranten vises i alle fremtidige spill. I Papa's Freezeria kan du kjøpe den i Upgrade Shop, men fra Papa's Pancakeria og videre kan du vinne dem i mini-spill. Her ser du i hvilke mini-spill: **Papa's Pancakeria: Spin-n-Sauce **Papa's Wingeria: Hot Shot **Papa's Hot Doggeria: Mitch's Mess *Ofte vises den andre kunden ved starten av dagen, men noen ganger gjør den ikke det. *Dette er det andre spillet, det første var Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns, til å ha den moderne Flipline-åpningssekvensen og en ny meny-layout. *Alle tidligere sjefer for spill (Papa's Pizzeria og Papa's Burgeria) viser seg i introen (se på siden av bygningen, og du vil se Roy, Marty og Rita). *Dette er det eneste Gameriaet der en kokk er en opplåsbar kunde. For eksempekl hvis du velger Mitch, så vil Maggie bli låst opp på et høyere nivå. *Dette er det første og eneste Gameria der den første closeren ikke er lokal, men de lokale closerne er closere i for mange Gameriaer. *Dette er det første Gameriaet der de introduserer closere og utmerkelser. *Dette er det siste Gameriaet der dekorasjonene du kjøper er plassert på tilfeldige områder, som du ikke kan bestemme selv. Galleri comingsoon.jpg|Papa's Taco Mia kommer snart Video en:Papa's Taco Mia! es:Papa's Taco Mia! zh:老爹捲餅店! Category:Spill Category:2011 spill